


Varieties

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [10]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a storm in all its varieties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varieties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: storm

**Varieties**

He is a storm in all its varieties.

He's dangerous, like all those horrific storms that blast around the globe, mowing down everything in his way. He doesn't care then, doesn't even see anything or anybody.

In those cases, she should duck and take cover, but usually, she's the only one who doesn't. The results are painful and lasting, staying with him almost longer than they do with her.

He's exciting, like a summer storm that comes suddenly and charges the atmosphere with energy. He heightens all her senses and is like a match kindling a flame.

She burns as well, but she's gladly consumed by the fire.

He's wild, like the changing gales that whip around you from surprising angles, throwing you back and forth. It's a play almost, once you allow yourself to be swept along.

She's been swept away on a wave of passion and yet she craves more. It's become an addiction to feel the rush, the unbridled sensations and the mindlessness in his arms.

He is, rare as it is, the eye of a storm. Calm and peaceful and quiet. It usually follows the wildness and the excitement, when they both collapse bonelessly with each other, when neither is capable of more that idle strokes of the other's skin.

It's then that he holds her protectively, keeping the rest of the world away. The lure of that moment is even bigger than the other varieties, but she gladly takes them all.

She has become a storm seeker, a storm hunter, willingly swept away and eagerly chasing the point when the storm that he is unleashes.


End file.
